Falling in love
by YCnia
Summary: En ese momento le quedó claro que había caído directamente al abismo llamado "amor". Un abismo cálido, cómodo y apacible. Porque en el amor también hay gravedad, por eso en inglés, el verbo caer es también el verbo enamorarse.


**Falling in love.**

De nuevo.

De nuevo trasnochando como si el día de mañana no tuvieras trabajo por hacer. Atormentado por los pensamientos, ¿No puedes dormir tranquilo por los murmullos de tus propios pensamientos, verdad? ¿El sentimiento que nace dentro de tu alma vacía, casi muerta, te asusta y asquea a la vez, verdad? Quién fuese capaz de adivinar que un ser fuera a destrozar todo lo que tu cabeza ha esforzado por olvidar y crear: esa fachada; ese autoengaño.

Sabes que has caído en un abismo del cual ya no puedes ser salvado. Te fuerzas a creer que no caerás porque tienes miedo a las alturas.

Tú que lo has visto todo a una tierna edad. Tú que has sufrido horrores y los enfrentaste casi sin inmutar, sólo aceptando esa desdicha… no aceptas el hecho de que tu corazón ha sido atrapado por el tan mentado, sucio y penoso amor.

Niegas que esa cálida y burlona sonrisa suya derrita el duro hielo que gobernaba tu corazón. Que el simple tono de su voz te haga tambalear los pies. Que el sólo toque a través del guante con tu piel, escosa no de dolor, sino de placer. Que esa castaña mirada penetre en lo más profundo de tu solitaria alma, SU alma ahora, y que sin decir más, clave sus ojos en los tuyos, debilitándote más de lo que ya estabas. Recuerda que el contacto visual es peligroso, una cosa muy peligrosa. Pero preciosa. Oh, tan preciosa.

Pero aún así…

¿Sabes? El "Pero" es la palabra más jodida que existe. "No es grave, pero…"; "Podría ser, pero…"; "Te quiero, pero…". ¿Te das cuenta? Una palabra mugrosa que sirve para dinamitar lo que era, o lo que podría haber sido, pero no es.

Patético.

¿Sabes cuál es tu problema? Te acostumbraste a soñar solo, hacerte el frío, apático. Y cuando notas que de repente alguien más aparece en tus planes, te asustas y niegas que le quieras.

No es de sorprender. Te ocultas tras esa faz de una persona dura y ausente, pues tienes miedo de querer y que te quieran.

Debes saber y recordar que el amor es una emoción demasiado fuerte como para ocultarla durante mucho tiempo.

Niégalo y sufre las consecuencias.  
Admítelo y sufre las consecuencias.  
Destaparlo puede ser bochornoso o bien puede ser liberador.  
Y que sea una u otra cosa, son otros quienes lo determinan.

Todo está pasando muy rápido y te has asustado. Respira. Es normal tener miedo. Nos aterra el cambio, pero muchas veces vale la pena.

Recuerdas algo que escuchaste hace ya mucho tiempo: Que algunas personas reían cuando se ponen a llorar o cuando le duele algo. ¿Harás lo mismo?

Intentó sonreír.

No le salió.

De repente, él entró. La persona culpable de tus ojeras de la mañana siguiente. Sacando sólo su cabeza y el candelabro por la abertura de la puerta, te miró con ojos curiosos antes de entrar.

—Escuché que se movía más de lo usual –Te dijo, con ese siempre tono tranquilo—. ¿Algo va mal?

Entonces tu respiración se detuvo y sintió el corazón en la garganta, latiéndole desesperadamente. El ver su figura delgada entrando por la puerta, con la tenue luz acariciándole el rostro, remarcando esos finos rasgos y ese brillo casi inexistente, denotando curiosidad y preocupación, posiblemente por la duda de por qué estabas despierto a esas horas de la madrugada, perturbó el poco razonamiento que había logrado encontrar en las respuestas a sus dudas.

Algo en tu estómago se removió de manera placentera.

Rara vez se le vio sonreír. Siempre fue como una mueca… Excepto aquella vez. Esa vez sin duda fue especial. Reconoció lo que buscaba… y sonrió.

—Gracias por aparecer… —Le dijiste, sin retirar esa extraña y radiante sonrisa de tu tez.

En ese momento le quedó claro que había caído directamente al abismo llamado "amor". Un abismo cálido, cómodo y apacible. El abismo de dejarse llevar por la inercia hacia abajo o hacia arriba, según quiera un corazón. Porque caer no siempre hace daño, a veces hay quien está a tiempo de cogerte en brazos y dedicarte un "¿Estás bien? ¿Te has hecho daño?" y ahí lo tienes de nuevo, el abismo en persona. Y Sebastian lo era para él, en ese instante.

Ya sea en su mirada o en la sonrisa, o en el ritmo desenfrenado de los latidos de tu corazón. Y quieres y pides volar por un cielo azul claro con las manos extendidas. Cuando en realidad no vuelas, sino caes, te enamoras. Porque en el amor también hay gravedad, por eso en inglés, el verbo caer es también el verbo enamorarse.

* * *

**He aquí ustedes, he aquí yo.**  
**Dios, no se imaginan cuán impresionada estoy por esta historia. Ni siquiera sé de dónde demonios ha salido, pero aquí está.**  
**Ustedes juzguen que tal quedó, mis lectoras y lectores si hay.**  
**Todo es para su disfrute :3**  
**Mi única paga es un review o un fav 3 Me llenan de inspiración esas cosas.**  
**No les entretengo más.**

**Se despide:**  
**YCnia ;D**

**Comentarios, críticas, recomendaciones, felicitaciones, tomatazos o algún consejo son bien recibidos :D**


End file.
